Cycling Is Dangerous
by EvilKateh
Summary: Misty has been missing her friends, but does Ash even remember her? She finds out when she takes a unscheduled bicycle ride. Rated T because it contains a rather angry Misty xD. Pokeshipping and Egoshipping.
1. Head Over Heels

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the characters, it hurts me deeply on the inside. xD  
**

**Head Over Heels**

The wind through her red hair was so lovely in the afternoon; Togepi also seemed to enjoy the sunshine which was one of the main reasons she went out that day, she thought that she could maybe do this all day with out ever getting tired. Although it had been nearly 6 years since her adventures in Johto, her bike always brought back memories of the day she met Ash, Pikachu and later on Brock. She wondered when she would ever see them again but also she worried if they were OK and not in any kind of trouble, after all 6 years was a long time with no 'Motherly Misty' around to help them. Although to be honest, she was often the one causing Ash the injuries not fixing them.

She sighed, she knew that there was a very little chance of her ever getting to meet them on the off chance again, but she dearly hoped that they would still like her. After all six years can change a person a huge amount and she was not at all sure whether they would still get on at all, never mind the giant increase in maturity.

While thinking through all this, looking back Misty could probably reason she may have been a bit careless whilst cycling. Probably not the best idea because she hadn't been on her bike for a while and was a little wobbly at the best of times. As this thought came into her head she started wobble slightly, she checked her self, fixed it and carried on, although no way could she have fixed what came flying at her almost 5 seconds later.

Almost out of nowhere a teenage boy of around 16 came charging at her side got his foot stuck in one of the spokes of her back wheel so that the bike came to a very abrupt stop and she went flying over the handlebars and landed face first onto the long grass in front of her. She got up by leaning on her hands, spat out various bits of weed, dirt and grass that she almost swallowed and turned to the idiot, and yelled at the top of her voice, "ARE YOU STUPID? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU COULD HAVE CAUSED TOGEPI OR ME A SERIOUS INJURY."

As the boy rolled over Misty noted that had she not been furious with him she would probably have found him very good to look at, which was odd for her because she wasn't usually interested in boys at all. The boy looked at her with a very apprehensive look on his face and she felt a jolt somewhere in her stomach region.

"Are you alright, Misty?" asked Ash Ketchum.

She was temporarily stunned, but then her fiery temper overcame the shock and so she yelled, "ASH. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, ARE YOU SOME KIND OF LUMBERING MORON?" Giant increase in maturity my ass, Misty thought, "YOU COULD OF KILLED ME." Also slight overstatement but then she was very angry.

Ash looked rather uncomfortable as he said, "I'm sorry! I thought I could get you to stop" Blushing profusely.

"WELL YOU CERTAINLY ACHIEVED THAT. LOOK OUT HOW UPSET TOGEPI IS!" Misty screamed, pointing dramatically towards where Togepi was sitting very happily on the ground giggling to its hearts content.

Ash looked at Togepi bewildered. To him, Togepi couldn't look more to the opposite. But he thought he wouldn't point that out to a raging Misty who seemed very determined to make Ash feel bad for his moment of ingenuity. To him at the time, stopping Misty on the bike seemed like a brilliant idea, not to mention very romantic. When he thought this, he was confused with himself slightly, 'Why would I want to be romantic?' he frowned to himself. Then realised with a start he had been just sat there whilst Misty was still shouting at a, apparently, very attentive Ash.

"… JUST MINDING MY OWN BUSINESS, THEN YOU COME ALONG. DID YOU EVEN THINK FOR A SECOND? NO. …"

He had absolutely no idea on how to shut her up, but he wished he did because she was giving him a headache, not to mention the bruise that seemed to be coming up on the side of his head was throbbing pretty painfully.

"… ALL I WANTED WAS A NICE DAY OUT ON MY BIKE, NO BODY ELSE HAS EVER STOPPED ME BUT MAYBE THAT'S BECAUSE NO BODY ELSE IS STUPID ENOUGH TO STICK THEIR FAT FEET IN THE SPOKES OF MY BIKE…"

He needed to shut her up, and fast. But he couldn't think of a decent way of doing that without slapping her round the face, which he reasoned wouldn't be a good idea she would probably just get back up and start shouting twice as loud. So instead he got up very unsteadily, that crash had really made him shaky. He walked two fairly sturdy steps towards her, who seemed determined to carry on shouting until the end of time.

"MY BIKE'S PROBABLY RUINED NOW, ALTHOUGH NOT FOR THE FIRST TIME IS IT ASH? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'VE BROKEN MY BIKE AGAI-"

Her next words were cut off because Ash had grabbed her firmly around the waist and kissed her full on the mouth.

When they broke apart Misty was so red that he thought he could feel the heat coming off her. She had a funny look on her face, Ash was worried that it was anger and she was going to start shouting again. But instead she fell backwards narrowly missing Togepi who ran for cover behind the half bent bike.

She got up quickly from the floor and quite unexpectedly grabbed Ash by the T-shirt, stuck her face close to his, Ash expecting another kiss closed his eyes. Which made the shock all the more worse when instead of a kiss he got, "WHAT. WAS. THAT? DAMN YOU ASH KETCHUM DON'T YOU DARE PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT AGAIN WHEN I'M YELLING AT YOU!"

It was at this moment that Brock came running from the same direction Ash had come from. "Hey Misty! Is everything OK? I heard raised voices…" He looked, taken aback at the scene of Misty, bright red, holding Ash's t-shirt their faces very close together, completely confusing Misty's action for something entirely different. "Err… I'm sorry; I didn't mean to intrude on something… private."

Misty, dumbfounded and very embarrassed went even redder, so she was now almost maroon. And Ash taking advantage of Misty's preoccupation hastily turned round hiding his own blush. And said in the burliest voice he could muster, "Err, no Brock. We were just discussing … Misty's bike…"

"Yeah that's what it looked like." said Brock very sarcastically. And then said seriously, "I don't think you can tell me off for being with girls any more Misty seeing as you seem to be getting rather close to Ash here."

Ash didn't at all think making Misty angrier was the best option here. But to his surprise she didn't seem to be yelling any more and instead went to pick up her semi-broken bike and Togepi, and returned grumbling and glowering towards where he and Brock were stood. Ash was rather petrified of standing near Misty who looked very much like she would like to hit him, but Brock seemed quite unperturbed by these squabbles and lead the way up the road to Cerulean City.

* * *

**Thankyou so much for reading this story!**

Hurhurr sorry for the lame chapter title xD I hope you liked this as I don't write often... or ever. xD Besides in English xD

I kind of suprised myself. I really enjoyed writing this, now I finally understand why others do it so much ! xD I have drawn a fan art picture which is on my deviantart, my username is also EvilKateh so hopefully it will be easy to find me xD


	2. A Change of Heart

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Pokémon or any of it's characters, how about now? Nope, still nothing.**

**A Change of Heart**

Ash searched desperately for a conversation topic that didn't involve the last few minutes, "Err… So, why are you here Misty?"

She fixed him with such a glare he wished he'd never asked, "I live here of course, or have you been so busy with your travels that you forgot all about me?"

Of course he hadn't forgotten about her, he couldn't believe that she would imply that he had, if Brock was in any kind of decent mood he would tell Misty that Ash simply never stopped talking about her. But he wasn't, in fact Brock wasn't being very helpful in the slightest, "So Misty, I'm sure there's been a lot going on, what about friends? Family? Love Interests?"

Misty grimaced at the latter, "Nothing I'm afraid, I guess it feels a bit tame being a gym leader after all those journeys with you guys." Again she shot Ash a glower, as if it was his fault that her sisters went off on holiday and forced her to return to the gym.

"So Brock," she continued, "why are you back here? I thought you might be off travelling the world searching for breeding tips?"

Brock smiled knowledgably, "Ah, young Misty, it can never hurt to retrace your steps. You never know, you might find something you missed." He nodded impressively at his own wise statement; Ash was rather surprised that Brock had such intelligent reasons for returning to his old haunts. However, his next sentence rather dashed the thought, "That and I can't wait to meet up with your lovely sisters! Or Nurse Joy! Or even Officer Jenny…" He trailed off giggling to himself, thinking of these very_ attractive_ reunions.

Ash felt rather bemused by this, "Err… Didn't Officer Jenny reject you the first time?"

Misty completely disregarded Ash's comment, "But Brock, how on earth would you get her attention? Surely even you wouldn't commit a crime just in order to see Officer Jenny. Perhaps you could sign up for attack dog training, then maybe some Growlithe would bite some sense into that big soft head of yours!"

"Hey!" Brock exclaimed, "My head isn't nearly as soft as Ash's!" he said pointing wildly in Ash's direction.

"Yes, well _that_ is true." Misty replied, scowling at him.

He made a helpless gesture, she's acting as if I'm not even here, Ash mused, well besides giving me scary looks. I suppose it's better than her yelling, although thinking back, he was startled to discover he quite enjoyed the fight; it was fun to be almost re-living old times. As they arrived on the outskirts of Cerulean city, Ash looked sheepishly to the side to ask Misty a question. She caught him looking and nearly shouted, 'What?'

He jumped slightly and looked at his shoes, 'Nothing.' he replied meekly.

He was nervous, Misty seemed determined to give him a hard time for his mistake. Admittedly it was a very big mistake; but still she shouldn't have been this angry at him, he thought broodingly.

Much too soon but at the same time, what seemed like the longest walk of his life; they were on the other side of Cerulean and Brock exclaimed cheerfully, "Well, it's time I should be heading off. After all, I couldn't keep Nurse Joy waiting any longer; it must have been awful pining for me!"

"Yeah we couldn't have that." Retorted Misty, most sarcastically.

Brock turned to Ash, "I'm going to visit the Waterflower sisters, then the Pokémon Centre." His voice going up a few octaves with excitement, "But I'm also going to go home to Pewter for a while, see my family and everything. I'm pretty sure that the house is going to need a good clean when I get home. So I'll meet you at your mums' house in 3 days alright?" It wasn't often like Brock to simply leave Ash to his own devices, but he was a big boy now and he was sure he could look after himself, not least because he suspected that Ash would have a certain redheaded companion to keep him out of trouble.

Ash couldn't believe his bad luck, not only had he had a rather loud and slightly violent disagreement with Misty, but now he was going to have to walk all the way to Pallet town by himself. He had a vague idea that Brock would be stopping along the way, he didn't know that Brock intended to go alone.

He grudgingly carried on walking out towards Mt. Moon hoping that he might make a good distance towards Pallet town before dark; however he had only got a few paces ahead when he was startled by a surprisingly anxious voice, "Aren't you staying?" Misty asked.

He turned round incredulously, "I thought you couldn't wait to get rid of me?"

"I never said that," she mumbled whilst looking in the other direction.

"Well I can't stay anyway, I promised Mum that I'd come and visit her as soon as possible." To tell the truth, he was looking forward to going home for a while, even a Pokémon Master needs to relax for a bit.

"I… I want to come." This time, it was Ash's turn to glare, all day she'd been yelling and looking at him like he was a piece of something horrid on the bottom of her shoe. Misty's changes of heart were making him slightly weary to say the least.

"Why?" He didn't bother to elaborate; if she didn't know why he was annoyed by now then she would have been very silly indeed.

"Because… I want to say hi to your mum of course!" She invented, rather ingeniously she thought.

"You couldn't have gone any other time?"

"Oh yeah," She answered sardonically, "I'm sure she'd love it big time if I just turned up at her house like, 'Oh hi Mrs Ketchum, I'm just here providing you with an aching reminder of the fact that your sons not here and is off on some dangerous quest to become a Pokémon Master in some foreign land that you've probably never even heard of; but how about getting me some tea?'" she said all this with so much vehemence but she looked down when she finished.

"Don't be so silly Misty!" Ash replied with a smile, she looked up. "You know you can call my mum Delia!" Like always completely missing the point.

Misty shook her head, just like him she thought with a smile, I guess he really hasn't changed that much. Although only on the inside, looking appreciatively up and down, since when did he _grow up_. Blushing slightly, she looked away again, down at herself, suddenly she felt a lot more self conscious about what she was wearing, she was only dressed for cycling, a marine jumper, comfortable shorts and tights. Without realising she straightened her jumper over her, and finally Ash broke the silence, "Misty, I think I'd like it if you came with me."

She looked up beaming and nodded, seeing as she didn't have and camping gear, only a mangled bike and a over excited Togepi, it was decided that they would stop by her house briefly, pick up supplies and take the fast train to Pewter. So it was in an amiable silence that they made their way back into the town.

* * *

**Errr yeah, I took a very long while to update, but it's only been about 6 months... ok it's been ages xD!**

**This ones not very dramatic, but the next one is more fun. I originally wrote this with chapter 3 but it was too long to be one chapter so I split it.  
**

**Poor old Misty, all forgotten and alone. :(**

**Hopefully she and Ash might get a little closer later on :D  
**


	3. Hairclips and Very Angry Insects

**Disclaimer: I own Pokémon and all its characters... oh no wait, no I don't xD! Had you going though didn't I?**

**Hairclips and Very Angry Insects  
**

Misty was rummaging through the junk that littered her bedroom whilst Ash looked around in interest, it wasn't often that you got to see the inside of Misty's room so he took the opportunity, it was completely plastered in water Pokémon posters. Everywhere he looked clothes littered the floor as well as Pokédoll cuddlies. Misty took pride in the mess though; it had that 'lived in' effect. Besides, this was the only part of the house where she had complete control, with 3 older sisters it was always difficult to get a say on the decorating. But it wasn't like Misty didn't like her sisters, of course she did, in fact on the dressing table there was a picture of her, Lily, Violet and Daisy all smiling, sitting by the pool with their Seel and Gyarados.

Usually, Misty liked the mess, but right now she was cursing it fluently. "Oh Mew, I saw it just a few days ago, it was in this drawer … ok maybe not."

Ash, as always, was puzzled by what she was doing, "What are you looking for? We have your bedroll, wash stuff and trainer items, what could be left?" Apparently something as Misty continued to rummage through a pile of washing, looking through the pockets of jeans and discarding them when they didn't reward her with whatever she was looking for.

"Argh!" She growled after throwing down the last pair of shorts and sitting on the floor with her arms crossed, she continued to look very grumpy as she thought about where to look next. It was then that Ash plucked up the courage to ask again.

"What are you looking for? It's obviously important; if we look together we'll find it." As he said this, he smiled and held out his hand to help her up.

Misty took it but then looked guiltily away; like she thought that if she wasn't looking at Ash whilst she said it, he wouldn't judge her as much, "It was a present from an old friend." She added, as if to justify her clumsiness, "I took it off because I was going cycling; now I've lost it." She sounded terribly bitter.

In spite of Misty's situation, Ash's chest swelled. What could he possibly have given her that she might have cherished so much? He used to be innocent to these things, but now he was a lot more mature, well, at least somewhat more mature. However his composure broke with her next sentence, "The hairclip, the one Rudy gave me. It was beautiful; I can't believe I was so careless."

Ash nearly overbalanced as he realised she wasn't talking about him at all, he nearly got a bit sour about this turn of events, but looking at Misty he put away that childishness. She was clearly, very upset; he knew what it was like to lose something important to you. "Ok, let's look for it." The conviction in his voice surprised even him. He got up and gestured to the mess, an obvious signal for, let's get going.

And so they started, it was fun working together, even though what they were doing seemed relatively endless, Ash also happened to find it easier to ask questions when Misty wasn't looking at him. "So, do you meet up with Rudy often?"

There was a lot of rummaging before Misty replied, it seemed she was thinking about how to answer, "Yeah I guess, there's Gym Leader meetings, my sisters used to go to them but I started because I got a little bored, Daisy told me that Rudy never deigned to turn up before, but he started going when I did, so we see quite a lot of each other."

Ash understood how this might happen, but felt as if Misty was holding some things back, after all Rudy wouldn't have given her a present if they just met briefly at Gym Leader meetings, "So you became friends?"

"I guess we became a little more than friends…" Ash looked round so fast he cricked his neck. Misty was shuffling her feet, "We went out a couple of times, but that's history now." Her voice was a lot firmer this time.

Ash nodded slightly, but he still had questions about Misty's new life, "Hey Misty?" He heard an "Mmm?" so he assumed that meant yes, "You know you went to see my Mum? Does she really miss me?"

Misty stopped what she was doing and gave a knowing smile, "Of course she does Ash, she's always worrying about you. Mew, how many times has she told you to remember to change your underwear?" She added jokingly, but she also said mostly to herself, "and she's not the only one you know."

To this, Ash looked very blank, "What? Why on earth would anybody else care if I changed my underwear?"

Misty looked up, as if trying to work out if he was joking or not, he wasn't. Shaking her head, she was confused by the huge amount of thoughts rushing around her head, 'Mew, just like Ash, missing the point. Why would he think anybody else cares about his underwear? Why would _I _care about his underwear? That's perverted, _he's_ perverted. Oh Mew; I still haven't answered his question, have I?'

Although, luckily for her Ash seemed to have taken her silence as a mysterious answer and was nodding his head in the pretentious way people do when they really haven't got a clue what any one is talking about. Thinking of pretentious people reminded her of Rudy and she smiled, he always had a flair for the dramatic and suddenly she knew exactly where she had put the hairclip. When Rudy had given it to her he had presented it in amongst bouquet of the richest smelling roses and her sisters had used them to press flowers, they had used them to make keepsake boxes.

A few days earlier, Misty accidently broke the box, she was troubled and when Lily and Violet had barged into her room uninvited, as they always do, she had quickly hidden the broken box in the first place she could find, in the broken Piplup plushie. Looking there now she exclaimed "Ash I found it!" Putting it in her hair she smiled dazzlingly at Ash.

Ash gaped, the clip certainly did something for her, it held the hair from her face so you could see her marine eyes more clearly, he wondered if the clip had any properties itself; it was a tiny Star Turban shell, the same as the Spike Shell Badge and he knew that sometimes the Gym Badges would make the trainer more respected, perhaps the clip did the same thing.

Misty decided to break the silence, uncomfortable by Ash's staring, "Well, Shall we get going then?"

"Eh? Yeah… Get going…" He was still rather dim-witted from the effect of the clip, he shook his head suddenly, like a dog with water in his ears, "Of course, let's go."

Misty let Togepi ride in her red bag and Ash coaxed Pikachu onto his head and they went outside. Misty eyed her now out of shape bike with distaste, sighed and ignored it. She started walking towards the train station, Ash noticed the action and immediately felt remorse for once again breaking her bike, "Aw Misty, I'm sorry about your bike, man I have to stop breaking peoples bikes!"

Misty grinned in a challenging way, "why? Have there been other points where you became a menace to society?"

"No," Ash said rolling his eyes, "It's just so far me and Pikachu have managed to ruin 3 girls' bikes. As a matter of fact, with all the bikes their owners have tagged along with us." He never really thought about it, but now he couldn't understand how he never noticed the pattern, but then he added jokingly, "Of course, none of them got as angry as you did Misty!"

Misty stopped in her tracks, "You travelled with other girls?"

Ash thought about the question, "Yeah, I mean let's face it, if it was just me and Brock then I would've been dragged all over the place chasing girls, I would of gone crazy!" He laughed wholeheartedly and Misty forced a few chuckles out.

"So, what were their names?" She asked, seemingly casual.

"May and Dawn, look I have pictures." He took the pictures out of his Walmer-Wallet and Misty stared at two girls who she, begrudgingly, admitted were very pretty smiling together.

"You keep their pictures in your wallet?" She asked smiling a little sadly, "I guess I don't know you as well as I thought I did any more."

"Of course! I would lose them otherwise!" Ash who was laughing again missed Misty's last sentence.

She smiled, and deciding to tackle the subject of Ash's past another day, "Come on! Race you too the station, last one there's a rotten Exeggute!"

The train station in Pewter was on route 2, in between the City and Viridian Forest, and they arrived in the fairly early afternoon, much to Misty's annoyance Ash refused to set up camp outside the Forest, he wanted to get home soon and wouldn't do so if they kept putting off travelling, "But aren't you hungry? I could cook," Misty smiled at the brilliance of this idea.

Ash however pulled a face, "I'd rather face the dangers of the forest than eat _your_ cooking."

Misty glared, "I'm actually a quite accomplished cook you know." She said with dignity.

Ash looked sceptical, "I don't think I'll risk it, now come on, Viridians waiting!" he knew of course why she was dawdling, Misty hated bugs, but if she got her way they'd be waiting all year to go into the forest.

Misty grimaced in a sort of 'let's just get it over with way' and nodded, staying close behind Ash. As they entered the forest, even though it was just past midday the trees were close together and so made it dark, as if it was coming up to dusk, somewhere in the distance an Ariados called its name. This was too much for Misty and grabbed hold of Ash's arm. Ash reflected it might have been a pleasant sensation if it wasn't for the fact that Misty was squeezing the living daylights out of it.

Togepi, unnoticed by both Misty and Ash popped its head out of the bag, smiling mischievously, as always Togepi seemed to enjoy the scary situations the most. Somewhere around them the shrubs and bushes started to rustle, this Misty really didn't need to put her on edge any more, and as if by some stroke of horrifying magic, hundreds of Kakuna descended from the treetops on String Shots. Ash looked warily around to Misty, whose entire face had gone from pale pink to near white, she started screaming and waving her arms around, "ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Ash tried to calm her down, her arm waving was angering the Kakuna and some of them had started to glow ominously, "Stop! Stop! We're going to get killed by Beedrill here!"

During the commotion Pikachu had tried to electric some of the Kakuna's away, but their hard shell just protected them and provoked them to start to evolve as well. There was just no way out.

Misty was furious, terrified of course, but furious, "Ash Ketchum if we get out of here, I will kill you."

"I think the Beedrill intends to do that for you." Ash replied edging away.

All three of them were so tense, that none of them noticed Togepi mysteriously waving its arms singing, "To-ki, To-ki, To-ki."

Ash was aware of a blue flash and a whole lot of arms, legs and bodies; and just as rapidly landed with a large "Ooft!" on top of someone else.

He looked down and realised it was Misty; and somebody else. 'Brown hair,' he thought. When a surly nasal voice growled, "Do you two want to get off me so we can work out what the hell you are doing?"

"_Gary?_"

"Who the hell else did you expect?"

* * *

**Hohohoho,**

**Sorry Pokéshipping fans... I am infact, an Egoshipping fan. xD!**

**Although I don't really know how this will end :)**

**I guess I'll let you guys decide that, if you had fun reading this, please give me an R&R (:  
**


End file.
